


Ordinary

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Michael makes it all better, Self Confidence Issues, and Gavin is Gavin, and some fluffy fuckery, as usual, but only for a moment, but then it's sort of self acceptance in the end, get on with it S, it's so damn short, okay damnit A you aren't the boss here, sorry - Freeform, triggers if self conscious stuffs makes you sad?, well...non descriptive fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones knows exactly what Gavin Free looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Gavin Free looked at his mostly naked body in the mirror. It seemed that he did this every morning, critiquing every flaw, every scar his light green eyes could find. It didn’t matter that he spent almost every night with the most amazing person in the world to coax him out of this self-conscious paranoia he felt stuck in. It didn’t matter that he fell asleep watching the freckled man breathe deeply as with his own dreaming world. To Gavin, being criticized was normal. Michael wouldn’t assess that body he admired so well and Gavin almost felt guilty that he did it every day when Michael showered.

He always started in the same place, his tousled dirty blonde hair.

It was completely natural, the golden mess that rested above his forehead, and he hated it. Nothing could tame it, except a haircut, and no gel would slick it down. So there it was, in all directions, slick with water from his morning shower. He moved to his nose, the gigantic mound that sat between his eyes, always a target for his co-workers teasing tongues. Yes, he made fun of it himself, but honestly, the damn thing was pretty big. If he was honest with himself, a smaller nose would look ridiculous on his already ridiculous face, so he took the taunts in stride and dealt them back with a practiced pun. Green eyes looked back at green eyes, and the plain orbs found no uniqueness in themselves. He wished he had lighter eyes to take the attention from his nose sometimes, no matter how internet famous it made him.

His naturally tanned skin remained mostly flawless, aside from the occasional zit, and his facial structure was exceedingly normal. More thinner in the cheek areas, leading up to his round chin that was covered in unshaved stubble had him reaching a rough hand to stroke it -maybe he should shave it- before dropping the gangly arm to his side once more. His lips were thin, he knew, and his neck was longer than most peoples. It led to his averaged size shoulders that were slightly hunched –bad posture and all that- and his chest. No muscle protruded from the slight hair that covered the skin, not that it really ever bothered him –the hair or the lack of muscle? - And he diverted his eyes lower, to the happy trail that stopped at the towel slung around his bony hips. He knew what rested beyond there, and he didn’t even want to think about his averageness today. Bird legs jutted from the end of the towel and they stood there awkwardly, not sure whether to bend at the knee or not. His eyes roamed back upwards as he sighed.  
All in all, an average morning for Gavin Free.

It was only after he paired a pair of dark denim jeans with a gray A.H. shirt and a pair of converse did someone else dare to look over from his seat.  
The golden hair that sat so tempting on top of smooth, silky skin made his fingers itch. He wanted to reach out and touch that strong jaw, to move his face so that those emerald eyes would look into his own. He desired to press his lips against Gavin’s tauntingly pursed lips –especially when his face takes on a look of concentration- and to run his coarse fingertips over the strong muscle that lived under the shoulders and chest. He wanted those strong legs around him, and those hips pressed against him….  
Michael Jones knew exactly what Gavin Free looked like, and he didn’t mind looking every day to make sure it was all the same.

“What are you looking at Michael?” Gavin asks when he catches the red headed man. Michael laughs and turns back to his own business.

“I was trying to look out the door but your big ass nose got in my way again.” He retorts quickly. It was a game of wits whenever you’d step into the office every day, and the only way to make it out alive would be to play along and one-up your game every so often.

“You love birds quit making googly eyes at each other and join the fuckin’ game.” Geoff calls over his shoulder at the two. Michael flicks Geoff off while grinning at Gavin –he swore that it was just to piss the older man off- and winks. Gavin flushes at the implications of Michael’s eyelids meeting in his right eye alone, and he nods once.  
Michael Jones knows exactly what Gavin Free looks like.

He knows how it feels to have those legs wrapping around his waist with those hips pressed into his own. He loves the feel of hands on sweaty skin and the sound of lips on moaning lips. The way Gavin’s emerald eyes flutter shut as Michael administers his magic. He wants to kiss that wonderfully slender neck right where it meets with his sturdy shoulders. 

When Gavin cums, Michael loves to hear that British enunciation screaming his name into the virtual darkness of the room -because Gavin is a little self-conscious and having the lights on is weird for him- and Michael won’t ever tell Gavin that it’s that particular tone he cries out that sends him over the edge. And while lying in post-coital bliss, the two whisper sweet nothings in tired ears, Gavin praises Michael for a fantastic fucking and Michael flatters Gavin’s body with honest words.

Even though Gavin hates his body, whenever Michael is near him or with him, he doesn’t feel awkward about the gangly limps or disproportionate features -because if Michael loves them, who gives a shit what anyone else thinks-.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've been hearing this song at work (there's some shitty CD playing the same music over and over again and I hear it all the time), I just can't remember the title or tune or artist.... -S  
> Let me post this as she goes nuts trying to remember the song title. -A  
> Not crazy, just craving the written word at one in the morning. -S  
> Just weird.... Enjoy! -A


End file.
